bleach_d20_classlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Ice Type
Ice Blade: This changes the form of the zanpakutou’s blade into ice or snow, causing it to inflict cold damage. Frost Blade may still be used in conjunction with Ice Blade. Ice Form: This changes the form of the zanpakutou’s attacks, changing it to cold. For example, Projectile-based Zanpakutou will now do cold damage, whereas Summonbased Zanpakutou will gain the Cold subtype and do cold damage. Frost Blade may still be used in conjunction with Ice Form. Frost Blade: This allows you to charge your zanpakutou with bitter frost, creating a chill aura around it that freezes your foes. As a move-equivalent action, you can charge your zanpakutou with cold, giving it an additional 2d6 cold damage. This effect lasts until you release your hold on your zanpakutou or reseal it. Greater Frost Blade: This requires Frost Blade to take. It grants an additional 2d6 cold damage when manifesting Frost Blade, for a total of 4d6. Superior Frost Blade: This requires Frost Blade and Greater Frost Blade to take. It grants an additional 2d6 cold damage when manifesting Greater Frost Blade, for a total of 6d6. Swift Frost Blade: This requires Frost Blade to take. It allows you to manifest your Frost Blade as a Swift Action. Icy Regeneration: You can freeze your broken blade over and repair it as a move-action. This ability is available to use in your sealed state. Freezing Blow: Requires either Ice Blade or Frost Blade. Your zanpakutou gains the properties of a wounding weapon, but instead of constitution damage it deals dexterity or strength damage instead. This ability may be taken twice, it allows you to choose which damage type is dealt whenever you strike. Greater Freezing Blow: Requires Freezing Blow. Ice from your zanpakutou clings to your opponent; when struck, he must make a Fortitude save or become fatigued. 2 points of fire damage per Ice ability you possess cures this fatigue. Superior Freezing Blow: Upgrades the fatigue to exhaustion. Perfect Freezing Blow: This requires Freezing Blow, Improved Freezing Blow, Greater Freezing Blow and four other Ice abilities. As a full-round action, you can make a single attack that, if successful, provokes a Fortitude Save. If the Fortitude save is failed, the opponent is frozen in ice and petrified until they take fire damage equal to 5 per Ice ability you possess (this damage does not harm the person in the ice.) or the person within the ice spends 20 Reiatsu per ice type ability you have to break the barrier. If the Fortitude save is successful, they must make a Reflex save or be paralyzed for one round. This ability may be taken multiple times. Each time increases the DC of both saves by 2. Ice Armor: When releasing your sword you create a layer of ice around yourself that protects you from damage. This gives you a damage reduction of 5/- and a maximum dexterity modifier to AC of +4. You may take this multiple times, each time you take this ability your damage reduction increases by 5 and your maximum dexterity modifier is reduced by 1, to a maximum of 25/- and maximum dexterity modifier +0 after taking this ability five times. Ice Adaptation: Every time you take this ability, you gain 10 resistance to either cold or fire, to a maximum of 30 for each after taking this ability six times. This ability cannot be used with the Twin Zanpakutou Mastery feat, and it overlaps (does not stack) with resistances from the Fire Adaptation zanpakutou ability. Snow Storm: This creates a whirling snowstorm of varying power. Taken once, it creates a blizzard with strong winds. Taken twice it creates a blizzard with severe winds. Taken three times it creates a blizzard with winds strong enough to be called a windstorm. Taken four times it creates a blizzard with hurricane force winds. Finally taken five time it creates a blizzard with tornado powered winds. The blizzard surrounds the user, who is immune to the effects of his own blizzard, in a 20 foot burst. In addition to taking stow storm multiple times to increase the ferocity of the cold, it can be taken a second time to incur a fortitude save (Constitution based) or have the victims within the burst suffer 2d6 nonlethal cold damage. This save must be made every round. If taken a third time, the damage becomes lethal damage. After that this ability can be taken multiple times to increase the area of the blizzard by 10 feet. Ice Trail: As you walk, your zanpakutou produces a trail of ice along the squares you move. Anybody besides yourself is subject to both the standard effects of ice and the effects of a Grease spell with the caster level equal to your character level. The save DC is constitution-based to avoid slipping. The ice lasts for 4 rounds. Expanded Ice Trail: This requires Ice Trail to use. It allows you to do one of multiple things each time the ability is taken. You may either create an ice trail in a 5-foot burst which can be expanded by an additional 5 feet each time this is taken, or you may elevate your ice trail, allowing you to walk into the air at a 45 degree angle. Alternately, you can increase the duration by two rounds and the save DC to avoid slipping by 1. Seal Wounds: This allows you to seal your wounds with your ice, preventing you from bleeding. As a standard action, it allows you to convert 2d6 points of damage into nonlethal damage. You may take this ability multiple times, each one increases the amount of damage converted by 1d6, to a maximum of 10d6. Blessing of the Moon: This requires nine other Ice Type abilities to take. Instead of taking damage from cold, you heal from it on a three to one basis (IE if you were about to take 30 cold damage, you would instead heal 10 points of hit point damage). Frost Form: This requires Ice Armor and Ice Adaptation taken at least three times to take. You become living ice as a standard action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. Your Frost Form lasts for 3 + Spellscore Modifier in rounds before it has to be activated again after a 1d4 + 1 round cool down. While in frost form you can make unarmed strikes as if you had the Supersonic Strike feat. You do not benefit from Supersonic Strike twice if you have it already. All damage you deal in Frost Form is cold damage. You unfortunately take double damage from fire attacks while in frost form though existing resistances to fire still count against the initial damage before it is doubled (IE If you were going to take 30 points of Fire Damage and you have resistance 20 Fire, you would take 20 fire damage as your resistance would account for all but 10 points of initial damage). If you have Frost Blade and it's superiors, you may use the while in this form on your unarmed strikes. Improved Frost Form: Requires Frost Form to take. You no longer take double damage from Fire attacks while in Frost Form. Greater Frost Form: You take one quarter damage from Cold attacks while in Frost Form. Faith in the Ice Whenever the Shinigami deals cold damage, she increases the result of each dice of damage by one. For example, 5d6 cold damage would become 5d6+5 cold damage if she has this ability.